Exception
by Ordinary Weido
Summary: Pacifica Elise Northwest finds herself stalking Dipper Pines. Why? She has NO idea. One-shot.


**(Hey there! This is Dipcifica story. My favorite ship. Oh yeah! Uh... Pacifica is kind of yandere-ish here. I mean like the stalker and obsessive trait of the yandere, she wouldn't kill anyone just for Dipper. She could threaten, yeah, but that's seriously it. No blood or something. Just a normal and healthy stalker. Even if she won't admit it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, it belongs to Alex Hirsch. I also don't own the sibling brother series. It belongs to Alex Hirsch. Yeah.)**

Pacifica Elise Northwest couldn't remember when she told her butler to go to the front of library in her limo to spy on Dipper Pines...

Oh wait, that was just this morning.

It was embarrassing, to say the least. But she couldn't help it, after the haunting of the mansion, she had grew to like him. He showed her a new side of herself, the fun-loving and free spirited girl that just wanted to stop wearing her mask and show her true self.

And that REALLY got her attention and -though she wouldn't admit- her affection.

Okay, first, let's get this clear, she was NOT stalking him. Of course not. Her pride wouldn't admit it. It's been going on for a week or so, psh, so what? She was just checking up on him, checking what he's doing, memorizing his schedule, study his likes and disklikes, worry about his sleep pattern, pay attention to his casual but cute habits...

Nope, definitely not stalking.

With a silent sigh, she watched Dipper Pines step out of the library with a book in hand. She zoomed in on it and found that it was another book from 'The Sibling Brother' series. Ah, yes. Pacifica wasn't really surprised when Dipper was still a nerd outside of Gravity Falls' mysteries, it was expected. Which made him all the more cute-

She coughed and blushed brightly and zoomed out, focusing on Dipper's face. The 12-year-old had bags underneath his eyes. She frowned and zoomed in a little, it was quite obvious that Dipper was exhausted. And by careful examination of the camera she planted a week by, she was certain it was because of that nerd book.

And the camera she planted? Oh, no, that was only for when Dipper's still awake. She closes it (sometimes) when he's asleep and no, it's not stalking. She's just checking on him, you know, concerned and stuff.

The limo moved slowly behind the tall pine trees and Pacifica's binoculars zoomed in on the brunette. Dipper walked on the sidewalk and carelessly peeked at the stores' windows. He squinted and rubbed his eyes and yawned. Man, he was tired.

Pacifica tried not to make a sound as she recorded him yawning. She stopped recording and pushed the recording device away and checked on him some more. Dipper frowned, his eyebrows furrowing, he felt like he was being watched -like always- except it didn't feel unsettling. Not like Bill's. It felt slightly weird and nice.

He rubbed his eyes, closed them and turned to the wrong alley. Pacifica pursed her lips, he took a wrong turn, unless he was going somewhere else. She gritted her teeth and told the butler to stop. She took her laptop, the pink one beside her and typed away, showing Dipper's point of view in H.D.

"Good thing I was able to plant it last week..." She muttered and watched as the young Pines walked down the alley. Walking right into Robby Valentino. Robbie scowled at Dipper's presence. "What are YOU doing here?" He asked harshly, pulling his hoodie up to look more intimidating. Dipper opened his eyes and was surprised to see him there.

"Wait... what?" He looked around tiredly and nodded dazedly, "I took the wrong turn. Huh." He shrugged slowly and turned around to walk away. "Hey! Get back here, you little twerp!" Robbie grabbed Dipper's vest's hoodie and pulled him up, pulling him close to look him in the eye angrily.

This caused Dipper to snap to his senses and yelp, "Ack! Robbie! Let me go!" He growled and struggled to escape the teen's grip. Robbie snickered, enjoying his tormenting on Dipper. Dipper panted as he tried to struggle more, his tiredness was taking it's toll. "What do you even want?!" He shouted and Robbie tsked. "What do I want? I want Wendy back!"

Dipper growled and replied with a serious "No, man. You blew it up." Which resulted to an unfair fight between an angry and taller Robbie and the sleep-deprived Dipper.

Robbie kneeled Dipper in the stomach and threw him to the ground. "Argh!" Dipper felt the wind knocked out of him, Robbie chuckled. Kicking his stomach then repeatedly stomping on his wimpy chest. He also punched him hard on the nose, dislocating it a tad bit.

Pacifica growled and snapped her fingers sharply. The butler came out of the limo and opened Pacifica's. She climbed out, her eyes flaring with anger and then took out her phone. "I want my biggest and strongest body guard now."

Out of nowhere, a tall and muscular man came in a black and white suit. He then followed Pacifica, ready to pound anyone with his fist. Dipper gasped loudly, struggling for air. His nosebleed was covering up to much and his mouth started to taste metallic, like blood.

"S-Stop!" He croaked. Robbie snickered and pulled his fist far away to enhance the punch. Until a larger fist grabbed his and without a word, snapped his neck and made Robbie unconscious.

Pacifica glared hard on the teen and snapped her fingers, "Take him away." The body guard understood and grabbed Robbie, before dunking him in a close-by dumpster, "Get dunked on." He muttered then clapped his hands off dust and awaited for more orders.

Pacifica Elise Northwest wasn't one to pity peasants but for Dipper, she'll have to make an exception.

Kneeling down and trying to ignore the extremely gross ground, she cupped Dipper's cheeks and examined them with a frown. He was beat up rather badly, the bruises on him was obvious that the person who punched him was only blindly hitting him.

She then decided, "I'll have to take you to the hospital..." but then, the guard piped up, "Er, Miss Northwest? There aren't any hospitals here. Just clinics." She shoot her eyes to him and looked at him in bewilderment. "Really? But when I was sick, Father brought the best doctors in Gravity Falls!"

The guard furrowed his eyebrows, "I see. Then I am afraid that those doctors aren't from Gravity Falls." Pacifica stared at him and cursed herself. Of course her parents lied, of course.

"Fine."

 **OVOVOVOVOVOVO**

Dipper woke up in a rather comfortable bed. He blinked and sat up, surprised at the nice smell that surrounded him. 'Pretty sure I didn't wash the sheets last week...' He thought then noticed it wasn't his old creaky bed that Stan obviously bought for cheap. It looked neat, like a hospital's.

'Pretty sure there aren't any hospitals here...' Looking around, he noticed he was in a clinic. The same clinic he always went when he got hurt from one of his adventures. Unexpectedly, a professional-looking doctor came and smiled gently. "Ah, Dipper Pines. I thought you would wake up early." They said, then came up to him and examined him thoroughly.

"W-Wait, who are you? You're not the same doctor from last week... Are you new?" He asked suspiciously, squinting his right eye. His eyes widened, what happened to his left-? "Ah, you're left eye seems to be pretty bad right now. You have a black-eye but It'll heal in two weeks, I assure you."

Dipper felt his mouth open, he was pretty sure that last week an old and illegal doctor was the one who treated him and not this professional and young doctor infront of him. "Oh and to answer your question, no. I am not new here because I do not work here. Ms. Northwest merely called me and this seemed to be the nearest clinic from the crime scene." They said.

He furrowed his eyebrows, crime scene? Then it all flooded back to him, bits and pieces. "Oh yeah, Robbie beat me up pretty bad." He bluntly said and clenched and unclenched his fists. The doctor chuckled and patted his head gently where a bandage was wrapped around. "Do not fear, Mr. Pines. If it weren't for her, you would be hurting for a longer amount of time. And, Mr. Robbie Valentino will not hurt you anymore as Ms. Northwest told the police everything. Now, rest. I shall call your family to tell you where you are. Be good, alright?"

Dipper nodded dully and watched as they went ahead out the room. He looked around, he must've been in the third room of the small building where Dipper hasn't seen yet since he was only allowed in the second one where minor injuries are healed. Although the doctor around there seemed like a crook, he had to admit, the place was well-furnished.

"Wait, did they say 'Ms. Northwest'?" He asked to himself out loud. "Ms. Northwest? Pacifica's mother or...?" He looked down on his lap where the sheets lay on top of him. "Huh." He felt himself smile a bit and yawn, "Looks like she's changed after all. Heh." He layed back down and sleep seemed to call him and fell asleep.

Not after murmuring a "Thanks, Pacifica..."

 **OVOVOVOVOVOVO**

Pacifica Elise Northwest should know the consequences of saving a peasant. She did, obviously, when her parents found out about her helping Dipper Pines. A mere commoner. And yet, here she is. Sitting in her limo, three days later, stalking him once again.

"Just checking up on him." She reminded herself with an innocent smile.

 **(Yooooo! That was fun to write. I've published two stories in a row now, yey! You might be wondering why, but it's because I'm having problems with the internet.**

 **And, I might not publish a lot anymore but I'm not dead if you find yourself realizing that I haven't published in two months. I'm just having problems with the network, so don't worry I'll make it work. I promise!**

 **Also, all your positive feedback in my stories warm my heart, I swear! Haha, thanks, really. It gives me the motivation to keep writing because school is stressing me out and since I'm class president and my club's representative, I have little time to write stories but I'll make it work. Just for you beauties and gentle beauties ;) [Review if you get the Undertale reference] :3)**


End file.
